1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for installing software in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method to upgrade or restore software to a mobile communication terminal using an external memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to update application programs of a mobile communication terminal (e.g., a portable telephone), a user connects a USB cable to a mobile communication terminal, so that the application programs can be downloaded to the mobile communication terminal from a personal computer (PC) through the USB cable.
However, because the USB cable and a PC program are conventionally the only manner for downloading such application programs, it is inconvenient and cumbersome for the user.
In the meantime, when power is applied to the mobile communication terminal, a booting program must be executed prior to application programs and booting must be successfully achieved in order to enable the execution of the application programs. In a typical booting procedure, the typical booting procedure sets up a central processing unit (CPU) and a clock, initializes a memory (e.g., SDRAM) for an operation, reads a boot program stored in a non-volatile memory into the initialized memory, and then executes the boot program in the initialized memory.
However, if errors have occurred in the boot program, high-priced equipment, such as the Joint Test Access Group (JTAG), is required in order to repair the erroneous boot program.
Herein, the term “boot program” denotes a program performing operations required before application programs are executed. For example, the boot program performs operations required when an application program for upgrading software is downloaded. Accordingly, if errors have occurred in the boot program, it is difficult to perform operations required when an application program for upgrading software is downloaded. In addition, the boot program initializes hardware before application programs are executed and reads and loads the application programs to a random access memory (RAM) from a non-volatile memory such that the application programs can be executed. Therefore, an erroneous boot program may cause serious problems.
In the meantime, equipment such as the JTAG is required in order to repair the erroneous boot program. In addition, the JTAG requires only skilled developers as well as a high price, so general users rarely repair the erroneous boot program using the JTAG. In addition, it is difficult for a service center to obtain the JTAG. Furthermore, the hardware of a mobile communication terminal must be modified in most cases in order to connect the JTAG thereto. For this reason, some times, the repair of the erroneous boot program may be abandoned, and the mobile communication terminal may no longer be used.